Querido Diario
by Kiriahtan0
Summary: Alfred F. Jones no es gay. Solo tenéis que leer este diario; ya veréis. AU. Iván/Alfred y más parejas. TRADUCCIÓN
1. Chapter 1

Esto es una traducción desde el inglés del fic "Dear Diary" de ai-08. podéis leer el original aquí h t t p : / / w w w . fan fiction . net / s / 56 6 37 24 / 1 / D ear _ Di ar y

Ya lo había comenzado a traducir una chica hace un año, pero dado que nunca se colgó más allá del primer capítulo, me puse a ello. Prometo no dejarlo tirado, al menos ya tengo 14 capítulos ya en mi ordenador en español.

Notas: Nombres humanos. Ambientación Gakuen (escolar).

* * *

><p><strong>Querido Diario<strong>

**Uno**

**9 de Enero**

Matt se retrasa. Se fue a la biblioteca como hace dos horas. ¿Cuánto tiempo se necesita para escribir un papel? Creo que está escondiendo algo. Algo como una novia. Lo que no es justo. ¿Cómo ha conseguido mi introvertido hermano nerd una novia antes que yo? Arthur dice que es porque es más varonil y no lleva un diario. Le dije que cerrase la boca o le diría a Francis que fue él quien le dijo a todo el mundo que tiene clamidia. A pesar de que es una especie de servicio público. No estoy seguro de que la tenga realmente o no. En cualquier caso Arthur no parecía que le importase, así que le dije que era un cretino.

_Más tarde_

Yo tenía razón. Tiene novia.

Tiene un chupetón de la mitad del tamaño de mi puño en el cuello. Lo que es genial y todo eso, pero cuando le pregunte acerca de ello, se puso nervioso y se escondió en su habitación. ¿Lo jodido? Le voy a demandar una explicación luego, pero es la noche de la hamburguesa en DH y no quiero perdérmelo.

_Más tarde _

Matt no va a venir a comer y tampoco Arthur (gilipollas) así que he comido con mi equipo. Lo que es genial, pero Braginski se sentó cerca de mi y me pone de los nervios, siempre estaba sonriendo y diciendo cosas espeluznantes. Y puedo jurar por Dios que le vi echarse vodka en su powerade. Si no fuese un buen jugador de baloncesto (y tan espeluznante) le diría algo de eso.

Ah, maldita sea. Mañana entrenamiento por la mañana. Supongo que eso es un problema en el Halo de todas las noches. Tendré que patearle el trasero a Kiku más tarde.

**10 de Enero**

Me retracto. Voy a matar a Bragisnki. El cabrón me golpeó con el balón en la cara durante el entrenamiento y me la ha roto. La nariz, quiero decir. ¿No voy a poder jugar durante las dos próximas semanas y el entrenador está mosqueado conmigo y no con él? Ni siquiera se ha disculpado. Realmente no parece haberse dado cuenta de la noticia de que me ha herido. A pesar de que había sangre por toda la cancha. Voy a hacer que Arthur le eche una maldición y que tenga que arrodillarse ante mi genialidad. No puedo jugar y parece que tuviese un jodido defecto en el habla.

Esto es la guerra.

_Más tarde_

Arthur dice que no me ayuda con el hechizo, a menos que le de veinte dólares. Le dije que como mi mejor amigo se debería sentir obligado a defender mi honor. Él dijo que se sentiría más feliz de defender mi honor si le ayudaba a pagar el gas. Ja. Como si fuera a hacerlo.

_Más tarde_

Creo que he suspendido mi examen de Economía. Voy a ver si Mattie me ayuda con la recuperación. Y por ayuda quiero decir, hacer.

_Más tarde_

He llamado a la puerta de Matthew pero no ha habido respuesta así que le escribí un mensaje. ¿Y sabéis que ha dicho? Me ha dicho que estaba ocupado y que no le esperase. [6]frase. Más tarde. Creo que Antonio tiene pizza.

_Más tarde_

Os juro que el equipo de soccer es un atajo de frikis. Antonio está enamorado de su compañero de habitación/equipo, Lovino, y sé que su hermano Feliciano está teniendo un romance con el nuevo guarda de seguridad. Lo que, ya sabes, es bastante raro, pero siempre hace la vista gorda cuando jugamos al beer pong [1], así que me figuro que no importa.

Matt no ha llegado y son como la 1 AM.

Tiene un problema.

**11 de Enero**

¿QUÉ COÑO?

En serio. Qué. Coño. Es horrible NO SABÍA NI QUE SE CONOCIERAN.

Así que Arthur y yo hemos ido a lo primero a Inglés esta mañana, como siempre, y luego hemos ido al DH para tomar algo de desayuno. Así que ahí estábamos, solo a nuestros asuntos y comiendo nuestros cereales rancios y huevos de goma, cuando Braginski ha venido y ha preguntado si puede comer con nosotros. Arthur me miró y negó con la cabeza, y yo miré a Braginski y negué con la cabeza, ¿y sabéis lo que hizo el muy capullo? ¡Se sentó a nuestro lado a pesar de todo!

"Buen tiempo, da?" preguntó estúpidamente con su estúpido acento y su estúpida forma de hablar y de verdad quería pegarle un puñetazo en la cara y ver cómo le gustaba, pero una pelea en la cafetería no parecía ser la mejor idea así que no dije nada, rezando para que si creía que no estaba allí, desaparecería.

En cambio, siguió hablando. "Ha llegado a mi conocimiento que crees que el que se haya roto tu nariz es, de alguna forma, mi culpa" dijo.

"¿De alguna forma tu culpa", pregunté. "¡Apuntaste a mi cara!"

"Tenías un claro tiro a canasta. Si hubieses prestado atención te hubiera sido fácil cogerla."

Eso fue lo que me dijo. Tuvo el descaro de venir a sentarse conmigo y Artie y decirme que fue mi maldita culpa que me hiriese. Y luego me insultó en plena cara. Perfecto, no debí hacer eso. Así que cogí a Arthur y salí de allí como un chulo. Yeah.

_Más tarde_

Me muero de hambre. Debí haber tomado mi desayuno. Arthur me ofreció algunas de sus galletas caseras de la muerte, pero prefiero pasar hambre a morir.

Tengo que salir a escondidas en un minuto. Francis me dijo que me ayudaría a estudiar para mi test de Francés pero Arthur dijo que no tengo que "fraternizar" con el enemigo así que para mantener la paz solo voy a ponerlo en la lista negra.

A pesar de que lo que diga alguien que tiene las cejas tan grandes de verdad no parece motivo para hacer un enemigo, pero igualmente.

_Más tarde_

Qué cosa más rara. Cuando fui a la habitación de Francis, Matt estaba allí. No sabía que fuesen amigos. Huh.

**12 de Enero**

Hice mi test de Francés. Todavía estoy de mal humor. Juego esta noche. Y, obviamente, Braginski jugará. No quiero hablar de ello.

_Más tarde_

Ganamos. 95-70. Todavía no quiero hablar de ello.

_Más tarde_

¿Por qué sabe Braginski donde vivo? ¿_Cómo_ sabe Braginski dónde vivo? Y lo que es más importante, _¿por qué está sentado en nuestro salón?_ Si Arthur cree que voy a salir de mi habitación está loco. No voy a hablar con ese monstruo ruso hasta que sepa como devolverle que lastimase mi hermoso rostro y jodiese mi temporada.

_Más tarde_

Abjbsac fdefcy wtf. No puedo... ¿qué? Solo... ¿qué?

_Más tarde_

No, en serio. ¿Qué acaba de pasar? Le he preguntado a Arthur. Dice que pasó.

No puedo... No puedo lidiar con esto bien ahora mismo.

**13 de Junio**

Por lo tanto. La última noche.

La última noche fue rara de cojones.

Me rehusé de salir de mi habitación pero Braginski se negó a irse a menos que saliese fuera. Así que después de media hora finalmente fui a ver que quería.

¿Y sabéis lo que hizo?

Estaba sentado ahí, tan cómodo, haciendo zapping en la tele como si fuese su propia casa.

"Que buen partido esta noche, da?", preguntó.

"No lo sé", dije, mirando de él hasta la puerta. [8] frase

"Jugué muy bien esta noche", continuó. (Que presumido, ¿eh?)

"Si tu lo dices."

Y entonces fue cuando lo dijo. Se giró y me miró, con esa sonrisa espeluznante en la cara, y dijo:

"Vamos al cine mañana por la noche."

What the fuck [2]. Qué diablos. Voy a cambiar su vodka por cianuro.

_Más tarde_

Arthur dice que es imposible que consiga cianuro, así que voy a tener que conformarme con decirle que no.

_Más tarde_

Le conté a Matt lo que pasó con Braginski. Me preguntó si voy a salir con él. Le pregunté si es que estaba loco. Quería saber si era porque Braginski fuese un chico. Le dije que no, es por su espeluznante amor por el vodka y que me rompió la nariz.

Y un chico.

Por alguna razón esto entristeció a Matt.

Así que cuando le pregunte acerca de lo que estaba haciendo con su novia secreta, él murmuró algo acerca de un partido de hockey en la tele y se fue.

Excepto que no hay ningún partido de hockey en la tele ahora. Lo he comprobado.

_Más tarde_

He encontrado una lista muy rara en el cuaderno de Inglés de Arthur. Se llamaba "Razones por las que Francis es un hada".

Quiero decir, sé que Arthur cree en cosas tan raras como esa, pero no se burla de mí por creer en los OVNI y demás.

También es el material perfecto para un chantaje.

_Más tarde_

He hecho explotar un montón de pollos zombie y ha sido la mejor experiencia de mi vida. Amo los sábados.

_Más tarde_

Braginski está al otro lado de mi puerta. Kiku se lo permitió. Dice que es la hora de nuestra cita. Odio los jodidos sábados.

**N/A:** Oh Dios, estoy intentando un multi-chapter. Deseadme suerte...

**N/T:** Gracias por haber leído hasta aquí. En realidad este fic ya había empezado a ser traducido al español pero solo hay un capítulo desde hace siglos y como le tengo un cariño impresionante y quiero meterme (iba a decir poco a poco pero no creo que 17 capítulos se puedan llamar así) en el asunto de traducir algo más que doujinshis, pedí permiso para reintentarlo. Prometo no dejaros tirados. Y sin enrollarme, detalles de la traducción:

[1] _Beer Pong_: es un juego de beber. En España se le conoce como "el Duro" y consiste en meter una moneda de un duro (en pesetas, ahora se habrá modernizado) en un vaso.

[2] _What the fuck_: no creo que necesite traducción, ¿no? Ahí va de todos modos: ¿Qué coño/mierda? Lo he dejado tal cual porque, al fin y al cabo, Alfred es americano, le pega decir algunas cosas en inglés, ¿no creéis?


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo Dos**

**13 de Enero**

Hoy pinta tan mal que no quiero pensar en ello. Y mañana tenemos dobles y todavía espero ir al entrenamiento, a pesar de que todo lo que puedo hacer es sentarme en las jodidas gradas. Ahora voy a volar algunos zombies para no pensar en lo completamente no-asombroso que ha sido el día de hoy.

**14 de Enero**

El entrenador va a hacer que me suicide. Podría haber tropezado y haberle hecho más daño a mi hermoso rostro, pero a él no le importaba tanto como que yo "no engordase más". Así que ahora todo yo está herido.

Oh, cierto, acerca de ayer.

Braginski rompió el pomo de mi puerta.

No os estoy tomando el pelo. Estaba descansando en mi habitación, porque, ya sabes, no iba a salir a ver una película de mierda con él. Pero llamó a la puerta y le dije que se fuera. Llamó de nuevo y le dije que se fuese de nuevo. Cuando llamó por tercera vez le dije que se fuese solo y que tendría que echar la puerta abajo si quería que saliese de mi habitación.

Bien, él me tomó por lo literal, así que ahora tengo que ir a Rez Life y explicarles por qué el pomo de la puerta está roto. En cualquier caso no voy a mentir. Cuando hizo aquello, perdí las ganas de pelear con él y accedí a ir con él. No iba a decirle que no a alguien con la fuerza de Cuck Norris. Es decir, no es que no pudiera darle una patada en el trasero, pero ¿cómo diablos iba a explicar lo de la puerta y lo de la pared a mi RA? Uno tiene que elegir sus batallas, ¿no? Además tenía entradas para ver Sherlock Holmes y había oído que es una película bonita. Sin mencionar que actúa Rachel MacAdams. Y ella está muy bien.

La película fue genial. Un montón de peleas y muertos y esas cosas. Y Braginski pagó todo, así que tuve bebida, palomitas y dulces gratis. Todo en toda la noche estuvo OK, hasta que decidió intentar hablar conmigo después. "Así que lo pasaste bien, da?", me preguntó cuando caminábamos hacia el campus (Arthur no me dejó su coche, y no quería ir en el coche de Braginski... porque probablemente él conduzca por los árboles y me cortaría con un hacha o algo). "La película estuvo bien", le dije. "Pero no vamos a hacer un hábito de eso."

Pero como de costumbre él ignoró por completo lo que había dicho y siguió hablando de algo muy raro como: "Estoy encantado de que mi intento de hacerte sentir mejor por lo de tu nariz rota y tu completa falta de destreza motora haya dado resultado. También yo he disfrutado nuestra cit."

Lo llamó cita. Y me insultó. Otra vez... ¿Y he mencionado que lo llamó cita? NO FUE UNA JODIDA CITA. No puedo escribir sobre ello sin volverme loco. Lo odio y tan pronto como mi nariz se cure voy a romperle los dos brazos y haré que se los coma.

No fue una cita.

_Más tarde_

Arthur dijo que si alguien invita a alguien a salir y paga todo, entonces es una cita, así que no voy a hablar con él por lo que queda de día.

_Más tarde_

Arthur me acaba de comprar una Hardee's Thick Burger. Me retracto de mi comentario anterior por completo.

_Más tarde_

MIERDA. Mi recuperación de Economía es para mañana y se me olvidó decírselo a Mattie, quien, como es costumbre, está MIA [1] y ha ignorado mis llamadas y está poniéndome de los nervios. Aunque ha estado saliendo con Francis. Quizá él me diga lo que está pasando.

**15 de Enero**

La peor resaca de mi vida. Economía perdida. Voy a vomitar.

_Más tarde_

Hubo un partido de hockey anoche. Había un montón de gente viéndolo con Francis, Matthew incluido. Iba a pedirle ayuda para mi recuperación pero me distraje con la comida y la cerveza. Y cuando Lovino me retó a un juego de beber. Estoy bastante seguro de que ganó él y estoy bastante seguro de que vomite en Arthur cuando vino a recogerme. Lol.

_Más tarde_

Le he comprado un poco de té a Arthur para hacer las paces, pero me dijo que había comprado del que se usa para hacer té helado, no té caliente. Ni sabía que hubiera una diferencia.

**16 de Enero**

Hoy era el último día para quitarse o añadirse a una clase. ¿Adivinan quien es mi nuevo compañero de trigonometría? El maldito Braginski, quien está aparentemente espiándome.

Cuaderno de Trigonometría de Alfred F. Jones:

Una escalera de 5 metros de largo se apoya contra una pared vertical que forma un ángulo de 65 grados con el suelo. Si la escalera resbala ¿a que velocidad debe ser la caida para golpear a Braginski en la cabeza matándolo en el acto?

_Esta ecuación es imposible de resolver, Alfred. Falta información vital. Para averiguar la velocidad necesitas saber cómo de lejos está mi cabeza y también cuánto tarda en caer. Cualquier idiota lo sabría. Pero es muy dulce que pienses en mi :)_

¿CÓMO DEMONIOS TIENES MI CUADERNO?

_Te lo dejaste en el edificio de matemáticas y te lo he devuelto. De nada._

NO TOQUES MIS COSAS. NUNCA MÁS.

**16 de Enero**

Anoche pasó una cosa muy rara. Después del entrenamiento iba a llamar a Mattie para ver si quería cenar conmigo, pero me llamó él primero. Le saludé, pero no dijo nada. Esperé unos minutos, pensando que quizá había un problema de conexión pero no dijo nada más. Cuando empecé a oír unos ruidos muy extraños y muy distintivos... Ni siquiera fui allí. Creo que mi hermano me llamó por error. Y creo que estaba teniendo sexo cuando lo hizo. Perdonadme pero voy a intentar limpiar mi cerebro.

_Más tarde_

Kiku y yo fuimos al WalMat al rededor de las diez. Tuvimos que comprar algo de papel higiénico y, por alguna extraña razón, comida para gato. Le pregunté si iba a quedarse cerca del campus y solo sonrió, diciendo que tenía que comprar comida para él y para los amigos de Heracles. Esos dos van a ser de esas viejas raras cuando sean viejos, lo juro.

En cualquier caso vi a Braginski allí también. Gracias a Dios no se percató de mí. Estaba en la floristería, mirando girasoles. ¿Quién va al WalMart por la noche solo para mirar flores? Un. Raro.

**17 de Enero**

Arthur estaba de mal humor después de la clase de Inglés de hoy porque tuve un notable en la redacción y eso es "¡insatisfactorio!" para él. Diablos, yo mataría por una notable. No sé cuál es el problema. Pero cuando fuimos a desayunar al DH, Braginski ya se había sentado en nuestra mesa, lo que molesto aún más a Arthur. "¿Qué demonios te crees que estás haciendo?" le demandó Arthur. Braginski solo sonrió y empujó dos sillas para nosotros a su lado. "Estoy desayunando con amigos, da?"

"Nadie te pidió que te sentases con nosotros" dijo Arthur, sonando feroz. Y este es el motivo de que sea mi mejor amigo en todo el mundo.

_Más tarde_

Francis dijo que iba a salir esta noche, así que le preguntó a Matthew si me iba a ayudar con Francés pero dijo que él también iba a salir. Le pregunté si va a salir con la novia que no quiere presentarme y él me dijo que me metiese en mis asuntos. Por supuesto le seguí.

_Más tarde_

Mi conversación con Arthur fue más o menos así:

"¿Quieres hacer como si fuésemos espías?"

"Ahora no, Alfred. Tengo que terminar este libro antes de la clase de mañana."

"¿Por favor?"

"No"."

"¿Por favor?"

"No."

"¿Por favor con un poquito de azúcar?" [2]

"¡Maldita sea, Alfred, he dicho que no!"

"... ¿por favor?"

"Argh, ¡está bien, sí así cierras la boca!"

Así que ahora estamos esperando a que Matt salga y el suspense va a matarme. He intentado que Arthur se vistiese de negro como yo, como un agente secreto de verdad, pero se negó. Tampoco me dejó que nos pusiese nombres en clave, es un carca.

Oooh, Matt esté justó ahí, a la derecha. ¡Es la hora!

_Más tarde_

Cuándo Matt se fue, Arthur y yo corrimos hacia su coche. Aparcamos cerca de la puerta del dormitorio, para poder ver cuando Matt deje el edificio. ¿Y adivináis con quién iba? Con Francis. ¿Voy a ver alguna vez con quién sale Matt?

Arthur no quería "mirar la estúpida cara de Francis más tiempo del que ya tenía que hacerlo" y que no podía importarle menos lo que hacía Matt con sus amigos, así que se fue. Eso fue una completa decepción.

**18 de Enero**

Hoy Braginski se sentó a mi lado en trigonometría. Y cuando estábamos devolviendo nuestros deberos miró mi tarea y empezó a decirme que había cometido varios errores tontos y descuidados y que de ahora en adelante será mi tutor. Yo le dije que gracias pero no, gilipollas. Él me dijo que no aceptaría un no por respuesta y que vendría a mi cuarto después del entrenamiento para ayudarme. Le dije que tenía cosas mejores que hacer un Viernes por la noche que estudiar.

"¿Cómo cual?", preguntó él.

"Emborracharme", le dije encogiéndome de hombros

Entonces me sonrió de nuevo escalofriantemente y me dijo "Tú y yo tenemos mucho en común. Podemos estudiar y, cómo recompensa te dejaré emborracharse, da?"

¿Todo lo que le dijo a ese raro le entra por un odio y le sale por el otro?

Buzón de voz de Alfred F. Jones:

"Ey, chicos, lamento no haber odio vuestra llamada. Estoy haciendo algo genial o heroico o he olvidado pagar la factura del teléfono otra vez. Como sea, dejad un mensaje y os devolveré la llamada."

"Alfred, has debido olvidar que acordamos estudiar trigonometría esta noche, da? Vuelve pronto. Tu compañero de cuarto, Kiku, me dijo que no pasaba nada si te esperaba en tu dormitorio. Puesto que aún no has conseguido un recambio para tu puerta, te esperaré dentro de tu habitación."

_"Ey, chicos, lamento no haber odio vuestra llamada. Estoy haciendo algo genial o heroico o he olvidado pagar la factura del teléfono otra vez. Como sea, dejad un mensaje y os devolveré la llamada."_

"Te estás retrasando mucho, pero no pasa nada. Soy paciente. No pude evitar fijarme en las fotografías de tu escritorio. Eras muy mono de niño, ¿cuándo te volviste tan estúpido y olvidadizo?"

_"Ey, chicos, lamento no haber odio vuestra llamada. Estoy haciendo algo genial o heroico o he olvidado pagar la factura del teléfono otra vez. Como sea, dejad un mensaje y os devolveré la llamada. Salvo que tu nombre sea Braginski, en tal caso espero que mueras ardiendo. Sal de una jodida vez de mi habitación y deja de llamarme, raro."_

"Kiku dijo que probablemente tardarías un rato, pero no me importa esperar. Te veré cuando vuelvas, друг"

**19 de Enero**

OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGOD

_Más tarde_

Ifdevgfrefcc dsada asefrg wtf.

_Más tarde_

Voy a tener que suicidarme. Es la única manera. Ni siquiera puedo... No puedo- OHMYGOD.

Una nota que Alfred encontró pegada al cabezero de la cama cuando se levantó:

_Querido Alfred:_

_Creo que vas a llegar demasiado tarde para estudiar, pero todavía podemos disfrutar nuestra noche juntos. Iré contigo andando después del entrenamiento de esta tarde._

_Tu Amigo, Iván_

**19 de Enero**

¿QUÉ COÑO HA PASADO ESTA NOCHE?

Traducciones: Друг - Amigo

**N/A:** ¡Gracias por leer! Si encuentran algún error, hacédmelo saber!

**N/T:** [1] MIA: Missing in action: desaparecido.

[2] ¿Por favor con un poquito de azúcar?: Es la traducción literal del inglés, más o menos. Por si alguien no la reconoce aparece también en el juego Monkey Island^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo Tres**

**19 de Enero**

OK. Necesito calmarme y no volverme loco. Nada raro pasó la última noche. Eso... Eso no ocurrió. Eso... eso solo... no pasó.

Solo fui al karaoke con Arthur. Vi a Mario y Luigi, quiero decir Feliciano y Lovino también. Todo normal, una noche de Viernes cómo siempre. En cualquier caso, yo y Arthur tomamos veinte cervezas (¡gracias, documento de identidad falso!) y cantamos unas cuantas canciones (Antonio me dijo que hice una gran interpretación de _Love Game_ de Lady Gaga). Entonces llegó Francis con algunas chicas y Arthur empezó una pelea con él (Arthur me contó que es culpa de Francis por completo, y de sus palabras, "No puedo ser responsable de mis acciones de anoche porque estaba de mal humor en ese momento"), así que el camarero nos pidió que nos fuésemos, y Feliciano fue tan amable de llamar a su novio guardia de seguridad y nos recogió (nos dijo su nombre pero lo he olvidado. ¿Loodie-algo?)

Todo... Todo lo que pasó después está borroso. Es decir, sé que no pasa nada raro, pero aún así, ¿cómo diablos tenía eso en el cabecero de mi cama?

Genial. Me estoy volviendo loco otra vez.

_Más tarde_

No puedo respirar. Kiku me acaba de decir que vio a Braginski salir de mi habitación sobre las siete de esta mañana.

_Más tarde_

¿POR QUÉ DEMONIOS HA DORMIDO ÉL MI HABITACIÓN DSAFG GRDDCA DFGGB JODER ES HOMBRE MUERTO.

_Más tarde_

Creo que he oído llorar a Matthew.

_Más tarde_

He llamado a la puerta de Mattie, pero tan pronto como me ha oído llamar se ha quedado callado y ha hecho como si estuviese durmiendo. He llamado de nuevo y él me ha dicho que me fuese. Me estoy poniendo realmente enfermo con todos sus secretos, así que me negué a irme hasta que me dejase entrar, pero él no se movió y yo llegaba tarde al entrenamiento.

_Más tarde_

Dios. En serio estoy a una pulgada de dejar el equipo. Si no pudiese jugar en los Estatales creo que lo haría. Cualquier cosa es mejor que ese infierno.

Hoy después del entrenamiento, todo el mundo estaba recogiendo sus cosas de sus taquillas y duchándose y cambiándose y todo eso, y Braginski, dijo lo suficientemente alto como para que todos lo oyeran: "De verdad disfruté nuestra noche juntos, Alfred."

Así que ahora todo el mundo piensa que somos gays o... o amigos, o algo. Me cabreó tanto que intenté pegarle pero justo se movió y todos se rieron de mí. Dios, lo odio.

En cualquier caso, Matthew todavía no quiere hablarme y empiezo a estar preocupado. ¿Quizás Francis sepa que está mal?

_Más tarde_

He ido a preguntarme a Francis acerca de esto. Una chica cualquiera me abrió la puerta. Le pregunté si podía hablar con Francis y ella me preguntó risueña si era su cita. "El pequeño novio de FranFran". Le dije que no y que ni muerto estaría con alguien como Francis y que, de todos modos, no soy gay, gracias. Se rió de nuevo y me dejó entrar y me dijo que estaba en su habitación.

Cuando entré a su dormitorio había tres chicas sentadas sobre el sofá-cama de Francis y todos estaban en pijama. De verdad quería preguntarle si había tenido alguna especie de orgía por la noche, pero me figuré que era un tanto personal. Además, no necesito esa imagen mental.

Llamé a la puerta y él me dejó entrar, sonriendo, cuando me vio. "No puedes resistirte a mí", bromeo (Yeah, como si fuese así, Francis) "¿necesitas ayuda con Francés?", me preguntó.

Negué con la cabeza y le dije que venía para preguntarle si sabía qué pasaba con Matt. Él frunció el ceño y me dijo que no sabía que hubiese algún problema.

"¿Por qué?", me preguntó.

Así que le dije que últimamente Matt me estaba escondiendo secretos y que estaba molesto, pero que no había querido decirme el motivo. Le pregunté si sabía algo. En ese momento Francis tenía mala cara y me dijo que lo mejor era que esperase a que Matthew viniese a mí. Me dijo que se abriría cuando estuviese listo.

Perfecto, ¿con qué clase de raro he venido a hablar?

**20 de Enero**

Tuve entrenamiento de nuevo. Al menos no fueron dobles, ¿pero cuándo va a haber un descanso? Matt no ha salido aún de su habitación. Malditos consejos de Francis. Si no me lo cuenta esta noche voy a tener que romperle la crisma.

_Más tarde_

No voy a ser amigo suyo. Me niego. Es un raro de mierda. Y ahora en el entrenamiento todo el mundo piensa que es divertido me preguntarme como va nuestra "relación". Voy a matar de verdad a Braginski y firmemente creo que hay un sitio especial en el infierno para capullos como él. Ahí abajo entre Hitler y Jafar.

(... Pero fue un gesto amable por su parte ayudarme a guardar todas las pelotas después del entrenamiento)

Lo odio.

**21 de Enero**

Matthew y yo nos hemos peleado. No quiero hablar de ello.

**23 de Enero**

Así que la noche del domingo Matt todavía se comportaba como un bebé gigante y no quería hablar con él, de modo que aporreé su puerta y se lo dije. Bien, un par de horas después oí un pequeño ruido en mi puerta. Era Matthew. Parecía totalmente abatido y triste así que me eché en la cama y le dije que se sentase y le contase a su hermano mayor Al lo que ocurría.

Sin embargo no se sentó. Solo se quedó en la entrada y no me miró a los ojos.

"¿Quieres saber cuál es mi gran secreto?", me preguntó, con la voz ácida y sarcástica (no creía que Mattie fuese capaz de eso, solo para vuestra información)

Igualmente asentí con la cabeza.

"Era Francis", susurró.

Claro que yo no le seguía, así que le pregunté que era exactamente Francis. Y entonces me contó que llevaban saliendo desde verano. Y la primera cosa que me vino a la cabeza cuando dijo aquello fue que Arthur se cabrearía cuando se enterase.

"Oh, Dios", dije, completamente indignado y horrorizado.

No pretendía que saliese de esa forma. No tenía que ver con Matt, sino con el dolor de cabeza que tendría si Arthur se enteraba. Pero Mattie no lo sabía. Él se creyó que estaba molesto con él y, Dios, empezó a llorar de nuevo.

"No te preocupes", me dijo. "No vamos a estar juntos nunca más. Él me engañó."

Y entonces se fue y no me habló en lo que quedaba de día. Tío, nunca me he sentido peor en toda mi jodida vida. Mejor más tarde. Es hora de Francés.

_Más tarde_

De todas maneras, después tenía que ir y hacer lo que todo buen hermano haría, por supuesto.

Le iba a dar una paliza a Francis Bonnefoy por hacer llorar a mi hermano pequeño. Se iba a arrepentir de herir sus sentimientos.

Lo iba a humillar.

En público.

Así que al día siguiente me marché al estúpido campo de soccer, y hacia el estúpido capitán de soccer rubio y le golpeé en la mandíbula. Se cayó hacia atrás, completamente shockeado. "¿Qué ha sido eso, Alfred?", quiso saber.

"Lo sabes perfectamente, pequeño cabrón", le escupí, totalmente heroico y rudo. "Es por Matthew"

Cuando dije aquello Francis entrecerró los ojos y se echó hacia atrás. "¿Quieres intentarlo de nuevo?", preguntó. "No creo que tu nariz aguantase otro golpe."

Le empujé y le dije algo guay como, "¡Inténtalo, hijo de puta!"

Así que me pegó un puñetazo y yo le agarré del cuello del jersey y le dí un rodillazo en el estómago. "Elegiste al tipo equivocado para engañarlo", gruñí y le habría dado de nuevo pero Antonio me apartó.

"Nunca he engañado a Matthew", dijo Francis.

"¿Estás llamando mentiroso a mi hermano?", le exigí.

Francis no se molestó en responder, solo echó a correr fuera del campo y volver a los dormitorios como una niña pequeña.

... En realidad, corrió a hacer las paces con Matthew. Y para hacer un resumen de la historia, Matthew confundió a las chicas de la habitación de Francis con sus novias, o algo parecido, y asumió lo peor. La verdad es que eran sus hermanas y se habían parado para hacerle una visita sorpresa.

Pero Matthew pensó que fue un bonito gesto heroico que le defendiera de esa forma. Arthur pensó que era una tontería, pero a nadie le importa lo que él piense. Solo estaba celoso de que fuese yo quien pegase a Francis y no él.

Oh. Hablando de eso, nosotros, uh, decidimos que lo mejor era no decirle a Arthur que ellos estaban saliendo. Cada cosa en su momento, ¿sabes?

En cualquier caso, no es necesario decirlo, Francis y Matthew volvieron a estar juntos y procedieron a besarse y reconciliarse… de forma bastante ruidosa [1].

Realmente me gustaba más cuando se quedaban en su sitio.

_Más tarde_

… Todavía se están besando.

_Más tarde_

OK, en serio, ¡chicos!

**24 de Enero**

Perdimos el partido esta noche. Y he suspendido trigonometría. ¡Whoooooo!

_Más tarde_

Acabo de recordar que tengo una deuda con Braginski pese a todo, así que no es tan importante que me olvide de Matemáticas. Jódeme.

_Más tarde_

Así que Arthur me preguntó por qué si podía darle un puñetazo en la cara a Francis, no podía, según sus palabras, "hacer frente a Braginski."

¡Déjame que le diga, señor Kirkland! Hay una gran diferente entre golpear a alguien de tu tamaño y golpear a alguien que te saca una cabeza entera y quién probablemente está clínicamente loco.

Arthur dijo que solo estaba siendo cobarde.

Yo puntualmente le recordé algo acerca del pomo de mi puerta.

Él no tuvo nada más que decir después de aquello.

**25 de Enero**

Dios, ayer fue horrible. Estuve dos extrañas horas en el autobús con Braginski insistiendo en sentarse a mi lado. Intenté tirarme por la ventana pero no pude abrirla. Fue terrible.

"¿Por qué está tu cara magullada?", me pregunté.

"No es asunto tuyo", le dije.

"¿Estás siendo maltratado", preguntó y su voz se volvió baja y espeluznante.

Le dirigí una mirada equivocada. "No, loco. Tuve una pelea con alguien."

"¿Por qué lo hiciste si sabías que tú también ibas a salir herido?"

Suspiré exasperado. "Lo hice por alguien que me importa", le dije. "No es nada que te interese."

Por el rabillo del ojo vi como su cara cambiaba con una expresión de amargura, así que intenté pegármelo lo más posible a la ventana.

"Ah", dijo "por tu amigo, Arthur, da?"

"No", le corregí, "por mi hermano."

Parecía que a Braginski le gustó la respuesta. Sonrió. "También a mí me gustaría hacer eso por mi hermano", dijo.

"Bien por ti."

Y justo cuando creía que iba a dejarme tranquilo, añadió, "Creo que podría dar un puñetazo por ti, también."

Perfecto, es simplemente genial. Mi archienemigo psicológico tiene debilidad por mí. Disculpadme si esto no me hace dormir mejor por la noche,

Y, oh, yeah. Para empeorar las cosas, perdimos el partido.

**26 de Enero**

EL MEJOR DÍA DE MI VIDA. El médico dice que puede quitarme la férula nasal el martes Y Arthur dijo que me llevaría al McDonald's hoy. ¡A quién le IMPORTA si está nevando y hace un frío antinatural afuera, el día de hoy es genial!

_Más tarde_

Feliciano quería mi juguete de Ben Ten así que Antonio lo cogió y se lo dio. Bien, entonces Lovino dijo que lo quería así que se pelearon y Feliciano corrió a la área de niños pequeños y se escondió en la piscina de bolas y Lovino le siguió y asustaron a un montón de niños y ahora tenemos prohibido volver al McDonald's. Nunca más voy a hablarles.

_Más tarde_

Braginski todavía no se ha rendido. Creía que se había contentado con seguirme unos días pero no. Todos los días lo demuestra esperando en mi puerta para ir andando conmigo al entrenamiento, y vive en los dormitorios adultos al otro lado del campo. En serio, no lo entiendo.

Bien, hoy estábamos andando hacia el gimnasio y un chico cualquiera rubio, salida de la nada, le lanzó una bola de nieve descomunal en la nuca. Por supuesto empecé a reírme, pero entonces él dejó de caminar y todo se quedó en silencio y creí que iba a matarme porque quién lo había hecho se había ido cruzando el césped, pero Braginski solo cogió más nieve (en ese momento era más hielo que nieve) y lo lanzó al otro lado del campus, dándole en la espalda al tipo. Él gritó como una niña y cayó de bruces en la nieve. Estoy bastante seguro de que Braginski le hizo sangrar además.

Actualmente es lo mejor que he visto nunca. No se lo voy a decir.

**27 de Enero**

No hay entrenamiento hoy. ¿Sabéis lo que significa? ¡No Braginski! Podría llorar de felicidad.

_Más tarde_

Voy a matar a Matthew. Me despertó de mi siesta para preguntarme si podía decirle a Arthur lo de él y Francis.

"Él siempre es amable conmigo", me dijo. "No quiero escondérselo más."

¿No entiende que esto puede causar la Tercera Guerra Mundial?

Francis es a Arthur lo que Braginski es a mí, y a sido así desde el comienzo del primer año. Nadie sabe realmente por qué Arthur odia a Francis, es una de esas cosas. Un hecho de la vida. Como Lysol. Y Arthur se cabreará si descubre que Matthew está saliendo con Francis.

Así que, por supuesto, le dije que no creía que fuese una buena.

"¿Se supone que tengo que mentirle escondiéndoselo?", preguntó.

"Intenta no pensar que estás mintiendo", dije. "Piensa que es... instinto de conservación."

No parecía muy convencido, por lo que tuve que sobornarlo con una comida gratis en el IHOP.

_Más tarde_

Braginski me llamó. Por supuesto no le respondí. Dejó un mensaje en mi buzón de voz diciendo que me había reservado un sitio en el DH para cenar. Cómo si fuera a sentarme en cualquier sitio con él.

_Más tarde_

He hecho que Arthur y Kiku esperasen para ir conmigo a cenar. No quiero estar allí a la vez que Braginski, y no quiero ir cuando no hay nadie. Bien, ese raro me esperó. Cuando llegamos al DH estaba sentado en la mesa del equipo, toda para él. Todos habían comido ya y se habían ido, pero él estaba allí sentado, como si esperase de verdad que fuera a ir con él. Como si. (... Parecía un poco solitario, sin embargo)

Cuando me vio llegar me saludó, pero fingí no verlo. Arthur, Kiku y yo nos sentamos en una mesa pequeña en el otro extremo del DH. Pensé que pillaría la indirecta, pero solo se quedó sentado mientras nos miraba. Ese tipo le da un nuevo significado a la palabra espeluznante.

**N/T:** [1] Un juego de palabras intraducible del inglés. Juega con "make out" que es besarse y "make up" que es reconciliarse. Es la traducción más aproximada que he encontrado.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo Cuatro**

**28 de Enero**

Por fin he logrado llamar a Papá hoy, no le he visto desde verano. Le he intentado convencer para volver a los Estados Unidos, pero a él y a Mattie les gusta vivir en Ontario. Como sea. Estoy encantado de que Matt y yo vayamos al mismo colegio. Desde que Mamá y Papá se separaron y Papá se mudó de nuevo a Canadá, es difícil pasar tiempo con él, así que es genial ver a Mattie.

En cualquier caso, es bueno poder hablar con Papá de nuevo. Estaba molesto conmigo porque Matthew mantiene el contacto y yo no. Quería saber cómo iban las cosas aquí así que le conté que me quitarán la férula nasal mañana. Entonces quiso saber por qué me había roto la nariz. Le conté que había pasado durante un partido.

No mencione qué fue culpa de mi espeluznante compañero de equipo.

_Más tarde_

¡He recibido un paquete de Mamá! Me mandó galletas caseras y un kit de primeros auxilios con la nota "Cuidar mejor de mí mismo".

También ha mandado chocolate de Cadbury para Arthur, que se ha negado a compartirlo conmigo. Es un cretino.

_Más tarde_

Mamá se olvidó de enviarle un paquete a Matthew. Sé que lo ha hecho a propósito, ella todavía está dolida de que se fuese con Papá en vez de quedarse con nosotros, lo que no es justo. Hice como que las galletas eran para los dos pero creo que sabe la verdad. Le he dejado que me gane al Star Wars de la Wii, pero él cogió su peluche como siempre que hace cuando está dolido, y se fue a la habitación de Francis.

A veces me gustaría que fuésemos más cercanos.

**29 de Enero**

Mi nariz ha quedado un poco torcida, pero apenas se puede decir que se haya roto nunca. ¡Mi preciosa cara ha vuelto a la normalidad!

Mattie todavía estaba algo decaído. Pienso llevarlo a comer al IHOP. Voy a usar cualquier excusa para escaparme de trigonometría que pueda. (Y tener que ver a Braginski lo mínimo).

_Más tarde_

Sabía que pasar algo de tiempo con su hermano mayor le haría sentir mejor. Eso y que le di seis tortitas. Matt puede zamparse esas cosas como nadie

De todos modos, es genial hablar con él, solo nosotros dos. Fue una charla estúpida, pero me contó un montón de cosas sobre él y Francis también. Francis tiene un año más que nosotros, así que lo conocemos desde nuestro primer año. Pero resulta que no empezaron a hablar hasta este verano, cuando tuvieron un intercambio juntos. Para ser completamente honestos la historia era asquerosamente adorable, así que me abstraí un par de veces, pero me me hice una idea de ello. Un poco.

Bien. Ok. Asentí y sonreí un montón, así que no se dio cuenta.

De todas maneras, lo que me importaba era cómo diablos pudo mantenerme todo esto en secreto durante meses. ¿Y sabéis que dijo? Solo sonrió y me dijo, "No fue muy difícil."

¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

_Más tarde_

Hoy el entrenamiento fue asombroso. Le robé el balón a Braginski, accidentalmente tropecé con él en el proceso y todo terminó en una preciosa canasta. La vida es bella.

**30 de Enero**

Para nuestra siguiente redacción tenemos que escribir acerca de nuestro héroe personal. Le pregunté a Arthur sobre quién la estaba haciendo y había elegido a alguien llamado Winston Churchill. Bien, yo estoy haciendo la mía sobre Lobezno, el último superhéroe. Fue una dura decisión entre él, Batman o Superman, pero ya escribí sobre ellos, así que me imagino que será bueno escribir sobre algo diferente.

_Más tarde_

Arthur dice que no cuenta si no es real. Él solo está celoso de que mi país tenga héroes que molan más que los de su país.

_Más tarde_

Razones por las que Lobezno mola más que Winston Churchill:

1. Logan suena mucho más sexy que Winston. No creo que Churchie aprovechase con ese nombre. Y, igualmente, una de las mejores ventajas de ser un héroe (además de ser amado y reconocido por todos) es tener un traje. Todo el mundo lo sabe.2

2. Es un X-men. Un friki mutante. Creo que eso lo explica por si mismo.

3. Seguro que Churchil puede llamar al ejército o algo parecido si alguien se mete con él, pero Lobezno es tan duro que ni puede morir. Sin mencionar que todo su cuerpo está relleno del metal más duro del mundo. Y que ni siquiera es científicamente posible.

4. Y no creo que Churchill pudiera verse la mitad de genial que Lobezno con un mono de licra.

_Más tarde_

Arthur dice que mi lista no puede proba nada, así que le preguntamos a Kiku quién ganaría y él dijo que nadie. Dijo que Chuck Norris podría.

Bueno, Chuck Norris es americano así que todavía podría ganar.

_Más tarde_

Lovino está molesto con Antonio y decidió [6], pero no deja de enviarle mensajes de texto enfadados y llamar a su teléfono. Tengo un partido fuera mañana y todavía estoy cabreado por lo del McDonald's.

Va a haber un italiano menos en el mundo mañana.

**31 de Enero**

Son las jodidas dos de la mañana. Lovino todavía no se calla, así que he hecho que Feliciano venga a por él y tengo que estar despierto en... oh, genial. Tres horas. Joder.

Nota para mí mismo: Matar a Lovino y Antonio cuando vuelva a la escuela.

_Más tarde_

Me quedé dormido tan pronto como subimos al autobús. Gracias a Dios Braginski no intentó sentarse a mi lado. Pero, ¿de dónde diablos ha salido esta manta? Igualmente es cómoda.

_Más tarde_

Arthur es gilipollas. Me acaba de llamar y me ha contado que su madre ha vuelto de una reunión de negocios y está preparándolo para que vaya a cenar con ellos mañana.

Nadie se lleva bien con Victoria. Diablos, ni siquiera Arthur puede aguantarla. ¿Por qué me mete a mí en esto?

**1 de Febrero**

Ganamos. 98-64. Les dimos una paliza.

Pero el entrenador fue gilipollas ayer. Estábamos a 48-40 en el segundo tiempo y no iba a dejarme jugar. ¡Puso al jodido Tino en mi lugar! No me malinterpretéis, él es bueno para su tamaño, solo me molestó que me tuviese fuera en el primer tiempo. Podría haber jugado desde el comienzo de Enero y no puso a mí, cuando sabe que soy el mejor centro que tenemos.

Así que me senté fuera a mitad del primer juego, molesto con todos, pero no iba a decir nada más porque sé que podría no sacarme nunca más. Eso y en el último empate lo intenté, pero amenazó con sacarme del equipo. Y entonces, como si mi día no pudiera ser peor, Braginski, que estaba esperando a que el entrenador le sacase de nuevo, decidió que sentarse a mi lado era buena idea.

"Algo te está molestado, da?", me dijo. (Ok, ¿por qué habla así? Nota para mí mismo: googlear Ruso raro.)

En cualquier caso no me sentía con ganas de hablar con él, así que hice como si no le hubiera ido. Por supuesto eso no lo detuvo. "¿Qué te disgusta?", me preguntó. "No entiendo por qué estás molesto; he jugado perfecto y vamos a ganar."

Me reí de eso y él alzó una ceja.

"¿Estás molesto porque tú también querías jugar?"

Puse los ojos en blanco. "Excelente deducción, Sherlock."

Eso le hizo sonreír (raro). "Estas haciendo una referencia a la película que vimos juntos", dijo alegremente. "Voy a hablar con el entrenador."

Así que se levantó y fue a decirle al entrenador que si no me dejaba jugar "se va a arrepentir, da?"

No pude evitar reírme. ¿Qué clase de idiota hace eso? La cara del entrenador se puso toda roja y empezó a gritarle a Braginski que era hijo de puta irresponsable, pero entonces Braginski dijo que no jugaría el resto del partido si no me ponía a mí también.

Sorprendentemente, el entrenador aceptó.

Jugué los dos últimos cuartos y marqué ocho veces. Braginski me ayudó un par de veces también.

Por lo que... supongo que no es tan malo después de todo. Dejé que se sentase a mi lado en el autobús de vuelta a casa, pero solo porque tenía una bolsa de donuts Sweet Sixteen y prometió compartirlos.

Genial. En poco menos de dos horas le prometí a Arthur que estaría con él y el demonio de su madre en el Garden Terrace para cenar esta noche. FML [1].

**2 de Febrero**

Joder. Esto no va a acabar bien.

La última noche empezó bastante bien. O todo lo bien que puede parecer una noche cuando quedas con la encarnación de Hitler y toda su puesta en escena.

Dios, la señora Kirkland es una real furcia. O, como ella tan feliz me corrigió anoche, Lady Kirkland es una real furcia. Olvidé decir que es una baronesa. Lo que sea que eso signifique. Estoy encantado de que sea ilegal tener títulos en América; esa mierda solo confunde más las cosas. Sin mencionar que siempre es raro llamar a alguien "Lord" o "Lady". Eso me hace pensar en los Caballeros de la Tabla Redonda o algo parecido, y me hace reír, y reír cerca de Lady Kirkland es "un comportamiento muy desagradable y ¿por qué Arthur, querido, tienes que insistir en acercarte a gente tan insatisfactoria?"

Yeah, la cena fue un asco. Y todavía estoy enfadado con Arthur por arrastrarme con él, pero supongo que yo habría hecho lo mismo.

Cualquiera necesitaría apoyo moral si esa es su madre. Ella no pudo pasar del primer plato sin tratar su caso. Se quejaba de todo, de sus estudios (evidentemente un 3.8 GPA [2] no es suficientemente bueno), de su ropa ("Tu corbata está un poco torcida, Arthur. Arreglatela, estás hecho un desastre"), de la elección de la escuela ("No veo por qué no quieres ir a Oxford como el resto de tus hermanos. Me es muy difícil hacer estos pequeños viajes a lo largo del océano para verte.")

A pesar de que fuese mentira. No vino a verle, vino por negocios y decidió que, dado que estaba en la ciudad, podía estar venir y hacerle pasar un mal rato.

En serio, no puedo entender a esa mujer, y el sentimiento es mutuo. Evidentemente no tiene corazón y no puede comprender la idea de "amistad" y, poniéndolo en sus palabras, "Su apego a este americano es de lo más tonto y sin sentido". O algo parecido a eso. No voy a hablar de esa vieja, es demasiado difícil recordarlo palabra por palabra.

No entiendo todavía cuál es el problema. Incluso aunque Arthur sea el retrógrado más grande del mundo y nos peleemos más que llevarnos bien, somos los mejores amigos y siempre vamos a ser amigos, y nada va a cambiar eso.

Y si algún día Arthur lee esto, tendré que matarlo.

Um. En cualquier caso.

Cuando el tiempo de la cena se acabó, Arthur estaba totalmente estresado e irritado, así que compré unas cuantas cervezas y bebimos en el parking de estudiantes. No hace falta decirlo, Arthur uso ese tiempo para quejarse de todo y todos, desde su madre hasta el tiempo o cómo odia el futbol americano.

Y entonces me preguntó si le estaba escondiendo algún secreto, y yo le dije que si, por supuesto, y me dijo en realidad no odiaba a Francis.

"En realidad estoy enamorado de ese idiota", dijo arrastrando las palabras, entonces se giró hacia mí, con la cara triste y cansada, habían ido demasiadas cosas mal y él solo estaba esperando que una fuese bien. "¿Podemos seguir siendo los mejores amigos?", preguntó. "¿Aunque me guste esa criatura asquerosa?"

"Por supuesto, tío", dije, esperando que fuese cosa del alcohol que dijese aquello, y que mañana lo hubiera olvidado todo. Pero esta mañana Arthur ha venido a mi habitación y me ha hecho jurar que no se lo diría a nadie. Y, creedme, no voy a hacerlo.

Pero, ¿qué se supone que voy a hacer cuando Arthur descubra que Matt está saliendo con Francis?

N/T.: [1] FML: Fucking my life. Algo como "asco de vida" en español. Literalmente sería "mi jodida vida".

[2] GPA: Grade Point Average. Puntuación en español. El promedio escolar.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo Cinco**

**3 de Febrero**

Dios, Arthur va a darse cuenta si Francis hace un hábito lo de visitar a Matthew. ¿Pero qué se supone que puedo hacer yo? ¿Decirles lo siento, Francis no está admitido porque le mataría verlos juntos a mi mejor amigo? ¿Y qué me decís de Mattie? Si se entera alguna vez de lo que siente Arthur por Francis, conociéndole, se sentirá culpable como una niña o algo así.

No quiero ver a ninguno de ellos herido, pero no puedo ver cómo va a acabar esto bien. ¿Qué pasa si Arthur intenta confesarse o algo? ¿O si Matt decide contárselo? O peor, ¿si Arthur se entera por sus propios medios?

(OMG, la imagen mental)

Esto es una puta mierda. Yo no tendría que estar preocupado de una mierda así. Me siento como si estuviese atrapado en una telenovela adolescente. Y ni siquiera es MY drama.

_Más tarde_

Oh, espera. Lo había olvidado. Estoy totalmente metido en una telenovela. Yo soy el que tiene al monstruo acosador raro que probablemente va a intentar infundirme una falsa sensación de seguridad y luego me matará o algo por el estilo.

_Más tarde_

Así que he decidido que voy a mantener toda esta mierda a salvo tanto tiempo como sea posible. Eso significa que voy a tener que salir con Arthur lejos de Matthew y Francis. No debería ser muy difícil mantenerlo lejos de Francis, [3] y yo no sé nada de todo esto, lo cual es mejor para mí, pero será un poco problemático tenerlo alejado de Mattie desde que todos vivimos en el mismo dormitorio...

**4 de Febrero**

Joder joder joder joder joder. Matt ha dicho que había alquilado algunas películas y quería saber si Arthur y yo queremos verlas con él. Jodeeeeer.

_Más tarde_

Ok. Salí de esta usando mis asombrosas habilidades verbales.

"¿Va uh... um, Francis va a venir también?", pregunté.

Mattie se exasperó cuando le pregunté aquello. "¡No va a ser como si fuésemos a estar el uno encima del otro todo el rato!" dijo. (LO que es totalmente mentira. ¿Ha olvidado que están saliendo?)

En cualquier caso, entonces tuve que inventarme una excusa acerca que tenía una reunión del club esta noche y que Arthur iba a venir también, lo que es mentira.

_Más tarde_

Nota para mí mismo: Recordar decirle a Arthur que ahora somos miembros del... (Matadme) club de Lectura, y que tenemos reunión esta noche a las 8 en punto.

_Más tarde_

Estuvo cerca. Arthur casi no se traga mi impresionante excusa lame-culos.

"Yo ya soy miembro del Club de Lectura" dijo, agravando que le hubiese interrumpido su tiempo a solas con dos de sus mejores amigos: Jane Austen y el Earl Gray. (Vale, él estaba leyendo el periódico, pero ya sabes que él adora todas estúpidas novelas románticas también). Pero, vale, en serio quise pegarme a mí mismo. Si hubiera sabido que él iba a estar ocupado esta noche a pesar de todo, no habría tenido que molestarme con todo esto.

"Ok", dije. "¡Perfecto, ahora yo también soy miembro y voy a ir contigo!"

Excepto que no quería ir. No leo. ¿Quién demonios lee? Pero sería sospechoso si de pronto cambio de opinión.

Arthur sospechó igualmente. Puso en blanco los ojos y me dio La Mirada (derechos de autor pendientes)

"¿Por qué este repentino interés?", me preguntó.

Bien no iba a decirle que era solo porque no quería que fuese testigo de cómo Francis y Matthew se metían mano y pie.

Así que le dije que quería "expandir mis horizontes" y "tener más mundo".

¿Y sabéis que hizo? se rió de mí y me dio una palmadita en la cabeza, como si pensase que soy mono o algo. Bien, ya le enseñaré. Alfred F. Jones sabe reconocer un reto cuando lo ve.

Me salté las clases. Voy a ir a la biblioteca

_Más tarde_

Los libros eran muy largos, así que solo fui a Spark Notes y leí el resumen de un libro llamado Un Mundo Feliz, que era raro de cojones. ¿Quién te viene con toda esa mierda?

_Más tarde_

He googleado al autor y -sorpresa, sorpresa- es británico.

... Eso explica muchas cosas.

_Más tarde_

Voy a matar a Arthur. Él sabía que Braginski era parte del Club de Lectura y no me lo contó. Que cabrón. Si yo no fuese tan genial, retiraría mi oferta de ir al recital de piano con él. Pero como soy tan genial (y todavía me siento culpable de esconderle el asunto de Francis) supongo que voy a ir.

Aún así.

Eso no mola, tío. No mola nada.

Oooh, están dando Family Guy. Sigo luego.

**5 de Febrero**

Acerca de anoche: no voy a volver nunca a ese estúpido club. Para empezar Braginski estaba allí, aparentemente ellos estaban a la mitad de la lectura de un libro llamado Anna Karenina. Eso apesta por tres razones:

1. Es ruso.

2. No me gustan los rusos porque son espeluznantes y me acosan.

3. Arthur olvidó decirme que estaban leyendo una estúpida y espeluznante novela rusa así que quedé como un idiota al no saber qué estaba pasando. Arthur dijo que no creía que eso importase porque, citándole, "nunca sabes qué está pasando, de todas formas."

¿Qué se supone que significa eso? Voy a poner café en sus bolsitas de té.

Y por supuesto Braginski se alegró un montón cuando me vio allí, y empezó a preguntarme cosas acerca del libro, a pesar de que era obvio que no lo había leído. Creo que él y Arthur tienen un complot secreto contra mí.

_Más tarde_

... Intentar poner café en las bolsitas de té no ha funcionado.

_Más tarde_

... Arthur acaba de venir a agradecerme que no le hubiese contado a nadie nada sobre sus sentimientos hacia Francis. Incluso me dio un Big Mac.

"Arthur, no tienes que preocuparte por eso", dije. "Soy tu mejor amigo; no se lo voy a contar a nadie."

"Perfecto", dijo. "Aún así. Gracias. Solo quiero echar todo esto lejos."

... Me voy al infierno, ¿no?

_Más tarde_

Después de Trigonometría, creía que Braginski estaba llevando su acoso a un nuevo nivel porque me había seguido todo el camino desde el edificio de matemáticas a la oficina de correos, pero resulta que solo iba a revisar su correo como yo. (Gracias, Dios)

Fue realmente raro. Tenía una carta en la mano, obviamente para el correo. Pero cuando revisó su buzón y leer lo que le hubiesen mandado... Por una fracción de segundo su cara pasó de su normal, inquietantemente feliz, expresión a... algo aborrecible. Y entonces ni siquiera envió la carta que había comprado el mismo, en cambio las tiró lejos. Me pregunto por qué hizo eso.

Ugh, hablando del diablo. Mi "escolta" está aquí. Tiempo del entrenamiento.

_Más tarde_

No pude evitarlo; la curiosidad fue más fuerte que yo. Es decir, ¿quién no querría saber qué pone en esas cartas? Además, él estaba especialmente ofuscado en el entrenamiento de ayer. No es que estuviese prestándole atención ni nada así. Es solo que era dolorosamente obvio que estaba intentando pensar en otras cosas.

Así que después del entrenamiento volví a la oficina de correos (después de asegurarme de que no había nadie cerca) y las saqué de la basura. Sé que es un poco raro, pero dá igual.

La primera carta, la que le habían mandado, venía de Rusia. Debía ser de un miembro de la familia o algo. Cuando la abrí, por supuesto, estaba toda en su lengua rara, así que no puedo decir qué ponía. Pero parecía bastante corta; eran solo dos o tres frases largas. Sé que si mi madre o mi padre me escribiesen una carta tendría por lo menos una página... ¿Por qué sería tan corta? Y debía decir algo malo, por cómo ha reaccionado. Me gustaría saber qué decía. Estúpidos rusos y su estúpida lengua no-inglesa.

De todos modos, la letra que iba a ir al correo tenía la dirección del mismo sitio. La abrí y era mucho más larga. Era algo como... моя самая дорогая сестра (Dios, me llevó siglos copiarlo). Por lo menos eso era la primera línea. Se ve un poco largo para un nombre, pero quién sabe. La carta en sí misma tenía dos páginas de largo. La mayoría estaba en ruso pero los últimos párrafos estaban en inglés... y me mencionaban.

La carta de Iván:

_"Estoy muy contento de ver que te interesa aprender Inglés; es una herramienta sorprendentemente útil y un lenguaje muy sencillo de manejar. Estoy seguro de que tendrás pocos problemas en tu estudio. Como pedías, aquí va un pequeño mensaje en inglés para tí. No estoy seguro de qué más decir, sin embargo._

_La escuela va bien. El recital de mi tesis es el mes que viene. Vamos a representar Vesna svyashchennaya. Que está saliendo perfectamente. Me gustaría que pudieras verla, pero habrá oportunidades de ello en el futuro. Como venía diciendo, estoy disfrutando mi estancia en los Estados Unidos. El baloncesto va muy bien este año y estoy haciendo algunos nuevos amigos. Hay uno en particular que me gustaría que pudieras conocer. Su nombre es Alfred. No es muy brillante, pero es muy carismático e interesante. No le importan demasiado las opiniones de los demás, algo que admiro, pero a veces le da problemas con los demás."_

Él escribió más después de eso, pero estaba en ruso así que quién sabe qué más tenía que decir.

Pero, en serio, si tiene otros amigos, ¿entonces por qué tiene que seguirme?

_Más tarde_

Espera, ¿me ha llamado estúpido?

Gilipollas.

_Más tarde_

Tengo una cena con Kiku y algunos de sus compañeros de beisbol esta noche. Braginski entró al poco después que yo. Intenté no hacer contacto visual porque no quería que se sentase con nosotros pero no creo que se diese cuenta de mí igualmente. Él solo fue a la mesa de baloncesto pero no había sitio y nadie se molesto en hacer espacio para él, así que se sentó por sí mismo.

Bien, eso le pasa por ser un bicho raro.

_Más tarde_

Cuando iba a mi dormitorio por la noche, Matt y Francis estaban actuando como un par de conejos. En el sofá. En el área común de nuestro dormitorio.

Eso significa que Arthur podría haberlos visto.

Olvidad el hecho de que haya visto más de mi hermano de lo que querría haber visto, _Arthur_ podría haberlo visto. _Arthur_ podría haber entrado mientras estaban jugando al hockey medio desnudo.

¡Y se supone que Arthur ni siquiera sabe que están saliendo! ¡Y Matt accedió a mantenerlo en la Lista Negra! ¿Está intentando matarme?

Por lo que rápidamente le tiré del sofá y le empujé dentro de su habitación. (así que cerré la puerta. Todavía no he recibido el pomo de mi puerta).

"¿En qué estáis pensando?", susurré.

Matt al menos tuvo la decencia de mirarme extremadamente avergonzado. "Nosotros, yo, uh", musitó. "Estábamos haciendo los deberes, y entonces, er..."

Le cogí de los hombros y le sacudí bastante vigorosamente. "Mattie. No puedes 'hacer los deberes' con Francis en nuestro dormitorio. Arthur va a veros."

Matt puso los ojos en blanco. "¿y qué?", preguntó. "¿Por qué tengo que mantenérselo en secreto? Es mi amigo, y, en cualquier caso, es como un niño grande. Sé que le disgusta..."

"Odia", le corregí.

"Le odia, pero, pero él va a tener que tener trato con él. ¡Amo a Francis!"

Claro, perfecto, también Arthur. Ese es precisamente el problema.

Suspiré. "Mattie", dije, señalando su nombre, intentando elegir las palabras con cuidado. "No sé cómo decir esto. Tú solo... no le digas a Arthur nada sobre vosotros dos."

"¿Por qué no?", exigió saber.

"¡Porque también está enamorado de él y esto va a matarlo!", eso era lo que quería decir, pero no podía, porque podría original un gran lío también. Así que, ok, vale, después de una reflexión no era la mejor elección, pero en ese momento me pareció bastante buena excusa. Así que le dije "porque es un homofobo."

Y, Dios, la expresión en la cara de Mattie me va a tener fuera de juego un mes...

**6 de Febrero**

Sé que esas palabras van a atormentarme. Matt se ha vuelto distante de nuevo, como si él creyese que no quiero que tenga novio. Y si osito de peluche está desaparecido, asi que probablemente ha pasado la noche con Francis.

Voy a tener que hacer algo antes de que todo esto vaya a peor.

_Más tarde_

Duda. Gilbert ha vuelto a la ciudad y está preparando una fiesta de cumpleaños adelantada para Antonio o algo parecido a eso. Siento que estoy desperdiciando la mañana. Gilbert es uno de los mejores amigos de Francis, pero Arthur nunca va a las fiestas, así que no hay nada de lo que preocuparse.

_Más tarde_

Por lo que en un lapsus de locura, acabo de invitar a Braginski a ir a la fiesta de Gilbert. Quizá si socializa haga más amigos y deje de acosarme.

Además mi karma podría necesitar alguna buena acción. Y esto cuenta como una buena acción, ¿verdad?.

**7 de Febrero**

Ok, quizá no fue una gran idea. Quizá podría ayudar a cruzar la calle a una anciana o ayudar a un gato a bajar de un árbol o encontrar la cura para el cáncer o algo así si realmente tengo que hacer una buena obra, porque ahora Braginski de verdad no me deja en paz. Está completamente feliz de que "vayamos a salir por segunda vez" y lo complacido que está de que se lo haya pedido yo.

Mierda.

¿Por qué ninguno de mis geniales planes salen como se supone que deberían hacerlo?

**8 de Febrero**

Me he perdido inglés esta mañana, pero no valía la pena. ¿Quién iba a saber que Braginski fuese tan bueno en el Beer Pong? Acabamos con cualquiera lo suficientemente satisfecho como para desafiarnos. Y creo que él ni siquiera se emborracho. Ese tío es una bestia. E hizo amigos la última noche, también. Al final le cayó bastante bien con ese chico que había. (¿Wang? ¿Yang? no lo recuerdo, solo tengo una clase con él). Así que si puede que deje de acosarme, tengo una esperanza.

Y siguiendo con esto, ¿el guardia de seguridad que está saliendo con Feliciano? Es el hermano pequeño de Gilbert. Que pequeño es el mundo. Oh, y recuerdo su nombre, es Ludwig. En cualquier caso, aparentemente Antonio y Lovino se reconciliaron. Eso o que Lovino estaba de verdad borracho, porque estoy bastante seguro de que Antonio tuvo suerte anoche.

... ¿Soy yo o todo el mundo del equipo de soccer es gay?

Tengo que estar listo para el estúpido recital de piano ya. Arthur me ha dicho que me "vista bien" como si no lo hiciese ya o algo. Personalmente no tengo ni idea de por qué piensa eso. Yo hago que estos pantalones luzcan malditamente genial.

**9 de Febrero**

No sé cuál es el jodido problema de Arthur, pero cuando iba al estúpido recital de piano, Kiku estaba sentado a su lado, y una chica de pelo marrón a la que ni siquiera conozco al otro lado y cuando le he preguntado por qué no me había guardado un sitio ni siquiera me ha hablado.

"Dile a Alfred que no quiero ni verle ahora mismo", le dijo a Kiku, quien solo me miró y murmuró. "Está realmente molesto ahora."

Perfecto, que mierda.

¿Pero qué mierda he hecho yo?

Translation: моя самая дорогая сестра- Mi querida hermana (por favor decidme si está mal, ¡gracias!)


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo Seis**

**10 de febrero**

Arthur es gilipollas y no me importa si no vuelvo a hablar con él nunca. Puede volar de vuelta a Inglaterra sin que me importe. Y espero que el avión se estrelle en el Pacítico o el Atlántico o el estúpido océano que sea que hay entre América y su estúpida isla porque es un IDIOTA y oficialmente no me importa una mierda lo que haga nunca más.

No me quedé a ver el estúpido recital de piano. No me quedé en el teatro, de cualquier forma. Supongo que lo debería haber, porque conocí al pianista en la fiesta de Gilbert (¿Su nombre era Robert? ¿Roger? Algo así). Pero, honestamente, odio la música clásica. Es aburrido y cargante y muy complicado. Probablemente por eso le gusta a Arthur. En cualquier caso, le esperé en el vestíbulo. Me figuré que quizá estaba enfadado por algo estúpido, quizá hubo alguna clase de malentendido. Me figuro que el recital lo habría calmado (porque he odio que escuchar esas cosas es bueno para calmar a los bebés y Arthur es como un bebé grande) y quizá podríamos hablar de eso después.

Así que, como todo el mundo estaba dejando el teatro, traté de empujar a Arthur afuera. "¿Qué te tiene molesto?", le pregunté, bromeando, tratando de hacer que esbozase una sonrisa reticente.

Él solo me restó importante. "Dije lo que quería decir, Alfred", dijo cruelmente. "Déjame solo."

Fruncí el ceño. "¡Al menos dime por qué estas molesto!" dije.

Se volvió y me miró con los ojos fríos. "Como si no lo supieras ya."

... Perfecto, ¡no tengo ni puñetera idea! Por eso he preguntado, gilipollas. Pero cómo sea.

Así que Arthur no va a decirme qué está mal. Pero si me importa. No me importa. Si a él no le importaba estaba bien. Voy a encontrar un nuevo mejor amigo.

_Más tarde_

Lista de Posibles Nuevos Mejores Amigos:

1. ¿Kiku? Nah, él ya tiene un mejor amigo, ese Heracles.

2. ¿Matthew? No, somos familia.

3. Bragi-NO. No. Ni hablar. Nunca.

3. ...um...

... Esto va a ser más difícil de lo que creía,

_Más tarde_

Me aburro. Está perdido. No me responde a la puerta, o a mis llamadas, o a mis sms. Y le dejé un mensaje en la pizarra de su puerta y me escribió de vuelta: Jódete, Jones; con un horrible dibujo de un dedo al lado. Y algo que creo que se supone que es su cara.

Solo... ¿qué demonios? En un minuto todo estaba bien y al siguiente me odia. Si no me dice qué está pasando, entonces le preguntaré a Kiku.

_Más tarde_

Duda. Kiku tiene el Mass Driver. Es bastante divertido. Tienes que abrirte paso a través de edificios y coches y ganaderas y cosas así, a 1000 millas por hora.

... Mierda, olvidé preguntarle sobre Arthur y estoy bastante seguro de que está saliendo con Heracles ahora. Voy a escribirle.

hey, olvidé preguntart, q pasa cn Arthur?

kiku, todvia sta molsto. xqeeeeee? D:

idk. Él no ha dicho...

Bien, q se supone q tengo q hacer?

... ¿preguntarle a él? ._.

No qiere ablarme D:

Lo siento TT_TT

**10 de Febrero**

Ok, así que Kiku no ha sido muy esperanzador. Quizá Mattie lo sepa.

**11 de Febrero**

Jodido Matthew. Le dije que mantuviese la boca cerrada. ¿Cómo iba a saber yo que iba a ir a Arthur a decirle lo que había dicho? No puedo creerlo. Si no puedes confiar en tu propia sangre, ¿entonces en qué puedes confiar? Dios. Probablemente Arthur nunca más va a hablarme y es todo culpa de Matt.

Ayer fui al dormitorio de Francis porque Matt no estaba en su dormitorio. Matt respondió a la puerta y era totalmente obvio que sabía por qué estaba allí, y era todavía más obvio que no quería hablar de ello, porque me preguntó sobre el baloncesto y las clases y más mierdas. Finalmente lo arrinconé.

"Matthew", le corté a mitad de una frase. "¿Sabes por qué Arthur está enfadado conmigo?"

Pareció shockeado cuando dije aquello, como si esperase que dijese aquello. "¿Está molesto contigo?", preguntó. "Es decir, sé que está enfadado conmigo, pero..."

Y entonces fue cuando supe que la mierda había explotado.

"¿Se lo has dicho?" le demandé.

Matt se puso totalmente nervioso e intentó esconderse detrás de la manta.

"Antes de que te enfades, ¡nunca he roto mi promesa!", dijo. "Nunca le conté nada. Es solo que... Arthur actuaba muy distante, y entonces tú me contaste todo eso de la homofobia, y odiaba que no quisiera ser mi amigo nunca más si lo sabía, así que al final le invité a una fiesta porque quería volver a ser amigos y..."

"¿Qué fiesta?", pregunte.

"G-Gilbert, ya sabes-"

"¿Fuiste?"

"Sí, ¡somos amigos! Tú estuviste en la cocina todo el tiempo, jugando al Beer Pong, así que posiblemente no nos viste..."

Perfecto, eso es jodidamente genial y todo eso, pero todavía no explica porque Arthur está molesto conmigo.

"¿Y qué pasó?", estaba empezando a impacientarme de verdad en ese punto, pero él siguió jugueteando con su estúpida manta con su estúpida hoja de arce.

"¿Bien?", pregunté de nuevo.

"Arthur vio a Francis besarme y le conté todo y ahora no me habla" dijo tan rápido que casi me lo perdí.

En realidad, desearía no haber pillado lo que ha dicho. No puedo creer que él me hiciese eso a mí. Matt sabía que no podía dejar que Arthur les viese juntos. Quizá fue por el motivo equivocado, ¡pero aún así! El punto es que él sabía que iba a molestar a Arthur. ¿Qué más daba si yo contaba una pequeña mentira piadosa? Y el resultado ha sido el mismo, ¿no?

Así que entonces yo y Matthew empezamos a discutir, lo que hizo que Francis saliese de su cuarto a ver qué estaba pensando, así que entonces yo y Francis empezamos a discutir y él hizo que me fuese. De verdad que quiero darle un puñetazo de nuevo, porque cuando lo piensas todo esto es realmente culpa suya en primer momento. Pero el entrenador dijo que si me metía en otra pelea él me pondría en libertad condicional y yo quiero seguir en la temporada más de lo que quiero romperle la cara a Francis.

En cualquier caso, gracias a la estúpida existencia del estúpido Francis y la estúpida necesidad de mi estúpido hermano de que Arthur lo supiese, ahora Arthur sabe lo de Matt y Francis. Matt ahora cree que Arthur le odia por ser gay, y Arthur ahora me odia porque cree que le he estado escondiendo todo.

Lo cual, quiero decir, es cierto, pero no porque yo intentase ser [5] ni nada parecido. Solo intentaba escondérselo para que no le hiciese daño pero nadie parece verlo y ahora todo el mundo está molesto conmigo y yo solo quería ayudar. ¿Por qué nadie se da cuenta?

_Más tarde_

Braginski acaba de escribirme si voy a ir a la reunión del Club de Lectura esta noche. Le dije que se fuese a la mierda porque tenía cosas mejores que hacer.

_Más tarde_

No me siento culpable de [4]

_Más tarde_

De verdad que no.

**12 de Febrero**

Como de costumbre Braginski estaba más que feliz de verme. Supongo que no está enfadado conmigo por el mensaje de anoche. Dios, si solo él estuviese enfadado conmigo. [5]

[6]; él todavía me ronda. Hoy ha venido media hora antes para recogerme para el entrenamiento de la mañana. Ni siquiera me había levantando ya y él solo entró en mi habitación, encendió la luz, y me empujó fuera de la cama.

Lo primero de todo, gracias a Dios que no duermo desnudo. Y segundo, ¿cómo demonios ha entrado en mi dormitorio?

"¿Usted y Arthur están peleados, da?" Quizá sea cosa mía, pero sonaba bastante contento de ello, si esa estúpida sonrisa que nunca deja su cara fuese una indicación.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" pregunté, frotándome los ojos de sueño e intentando encontrar un par de calcetines.

"La señal en su puerta es una advertencia para que se mantenga lejos de él", explicó alegremente. "Debajo hay un dibujo bastante tosco como ejemplo de lo que te hará si no lo hace."

"No es gran cosa" dije mientras cogía los zapatos. "Vamos, tío grande. Estoy preparado."

"Voy a ser su nuevo mejor amigo, desde que ahora Arthur le odia", afirmó con naturalidad.

"Er, eso no es realmente necesario" dije.

Se rió. "Tonto Alfred, ¡no estaba preocupando!"

Odio. Mi. Vida.

_Más tarde_

No, en serio. Lo hago.

Y el martes y el jueves son lo peor porque tengo entrenamiento (con Braginski) y Trigonometría (con Braginski). Y me sigue durante todo el día y lo hace irritante por si mismo. Además es difícil hacer cosas divertidas como jugar a los videojuegos y charlas con las chicas cuando tienes a esa bestia aterradora de seis pies de alto detrás de ti.

Pero supongo que a veces viene bien, porque cuando estamos dejando el DH nos encontramos con Arthur (Yeah, comí con Braginski pero como él no habla mucho no es tan malo). En cualquier caso, Arthur fue a sentarse con sus amigos nerds de Inglés. Cuando me vio frunció la nariz y miró hacia otro lado deliberadamente. Yo hice lo mismo y agarré a Braginski del brazo, tirando de él tan rápido como podía.

"Vamos, Iván", dije en voz alta esperando que él me oyese. "Tenemos cosas mejores que hacer que llevarnos con los estúpidos británicos."

Arthur se burló. "¿Qué, encontraste un nuevo compañero?" preguntó.

Me volví y sonreí. "Yeah" dije. "Y fue bastante fácil también."

Él puso los ojos en blanco y dejó de andar. No tenía nada que decir al respecto.

_Más tarde_

Braginski no deja de hablar de cómo use su primer nombre en lugar del apellido. Dios, por la forma en la que habla de ello podrías pensar que le he dado un millón de dólares, o le había hecho una proposición o algo así. No parece ver que lo hice solo por Arthur. Y no lo he vuelto a decir desde entonces, pero no parece [6]

Raro.

En otro orden de cosas, Francis todavía está enfadado conmigo por pelearme con Matthew (quién se niega a hablarme) lo que apesta porque necesito la ayuda de Francis.

_Más tarde_

Dios, [7]. Todo el mundo está con Antonio, incluido Arthur, lo que no tiene sentido porque él es tan social como... como de verdad, en verdad, estúpidas y asociales cosas. Yeah.

Y Kiku está fuera haciendo cosas estúpidas con sus estúpidos amigos de beisbol, dejándome -al popular, genial y totalmente asombroso yo- totalmente solo y aburrido, que mierda.

Debería ser ilegal.

**13 de Febrero**

Juego en casa esta noche. ¡Tiempo de patear traseros!

Más tarde

... Arthur no ha venido a vernos como hace normalmente. Supongo que es algo bueno, visto que hemos perdido.

**14 de Febrero**

¡ES EL DÍA DE SAN VENTÓN!

Nada puede desanimarme hoy; amo esta fiesta -¡siempre tengo una montaña de caramelos y cosas!

_Más tarde_

Ok. Esto es raro. Normalmente al mediodía tengo por lo menos diez o veinte regalos de un montón de chicas, pero no he recibido nada aún, lo cual es extraño porque todo el mundo está enamorado de mí. Oh espera, hay alguien en la puerta. ¡Apuesto a que es un regalo para mí!

Qué. Coño.

Es Braginski

... con un plan de San Valentín para mí.

Igual, él llamó a la puerta y me tendió un ramo de flores y una caja de chocolate. Y me los dio.

"He decidido que no es suficiente con ser tu mejor amigo", dijo. "Desde ahora somos novios."

Yo me quedé solamente, completamente... Ni siquiera lo sé. Tan solo me quedé mirándole.

Er, eso es genial y todo eso. (Supongo).Eexcepto, ya sabes, por el pequeño hecho de que NO SOY GAY y ÉL ES UN RARO. Así que intenté decirle lo mejor posible que me sentía halagado (no) pero que tenía que decir que no. (Más, algo como DIABLOS NO). Pero, por supuesto, él solo sonrió y dijo que iba a pasar a recogerme sobre las seis para nuestra primera "cita oficial".

Creo que voy a esconderme en el edificio de ciencias o algo así. Nadie va a encontrar nunca allí.

Dios, hay alguien más en la puerta. Si es Braginski de nuevo voy a matarlo.

Una nota encontrada en su puerta:

_Roses are Red, Violet's are Blue._

_Stay away from Ivan or **I will kill you**. [1] _

**N/T:** [1] Es muy frecuente usar el "Roses are Red, Violet's are Blue" para iniciar un pareado en inglés dado que es algo muy musical y fácil de rimar.

En este caso la traducción es "Las Rosas son Rojas, las Violetas son azules / permanece lejos de Iván o te mataré."

**N/T: [General]** Perdonad el retraso, lo siento. No tiene disculpa pero me recordaron que debía actualización y, aquí está. Prometo terminar la traducción cueste lo que cueste.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo Siete **

**15 de Febrero**

Razones por las que mi Vida Apesta de Verdad Ahora:

1. No hay Coca-Cola en la cafetería.

2. Mi hermano es un gran bocazas estúpido.

3. Arthur todavía me odia.

4. La noche pasada Braginski me obligó a salir con él.

5. La chica de mi clase de Inglés quiere matarme.

6. No, en serio. Lo va a hacer.

_Más tarde_

Yeah. No. ya sabes, tengo un partido realmente importante que se acerca. No tengo tiempo para esta mierda.

Ayer se suponía que iba a ser un día genial de verdad. No es por presumir ni nada, pero soy bastante popular entre las damas así que por lo general tengo un montón de regalos. Simplemente es por esperar. Alfred F. Jones tiene una maldita montaña de chocolate y corazones de caramelo en el Día de San Valentín. Es prácticamente una Ley de la Naturaleza. Como las de Newton y Darwin y todos los que han escrito leyes.

Así que pensé que era bastante sospechoso que no hubiera recibido ningún regalo. Y entonces Braginski vino y me hizo ese raro... anuncio... o cómo quieras llamarlo, y entonces tuve ese raro Post-it del abismo en mi puerta.

Yeah. Es cierto. Estoy amenazado de muerte. En un Post-it.

Creo que alguien está gastándome una broma estúpida hasta que tuve la clase de Inglés esta mañana. Pero me estoy adelantando.

Después de que Braginski se fuera, me fui de inmediato a tirar toda aquella basura que me había dado en la basura del cuarto de lavandería. Después de todo, no iba a tirarlo en mi papelera; no quería que nadie lo viese. ¿Pero qué creéis que vi allí?

Derramándose por todos lados, la papelera estaba llena de cartas con envoltorios rojos y rosas, por no mencionar las toneladas de cajas sin abrir de chocolates y otros caramelos. Y, y por lo que pude leer, todas iban dirigidas a mí.

Así que supongo que eso explica por qué no tuve nada. También estoy 100% seguro de que Braginski lo hizo. Pero no había nada que pudiera hacer con eso, ¿quién coge caramelos de la basura? Así que solo tiré los regalos de Braginski encima de todos los demás regalos.

Las flores que me había dado, una mezcla de girasoles, tulipanes y gardenias, me miró lastimeramente. Parecía que era un crimen tirarlas, ya que estaban brillantes y frescas, pero no voy a quedarme nada que él me dé. Y, a fin de cuentas, las flores son para, ya sabes, chicas.

De modo que fruncí el ceño ante ellas y las empujé más abajo, hasta que todo lo que podía verse bajo los plásticos y trozos de papel de color eran unos pocos tallos rotos y pétalos.

Hecho eso, me marché de vuelta a mi dormitorio para lo mucho que necesitaba estudiar. Exceptuando que me distraje un poco con el _Call of Futy 6_, pero da igual.

Así que aquí estaba, en mi habitación, sentado en la cama, jugando a mi videojuego y metido en mis propios asuntos, cuando de pronto llegó Braginski a mi habitación.

¿Sabéis qué? No sé por qué ni siquiera me sorprende ya. Aparte del hecho de que él no debería ser capaz de entrar en mi dormitorio, me he debido acostumbrarme a sus siempre indeseadas pequeñas visitas.

Así que solo pause el juego y le miré. El hijo de puta iba con ropa de vestir. ¡Ropa de vestir, joder! Sonrió y dijo "¿estás preparado para nuestra cita, malayo mona?" (O algo parecido. No puedo recordarlo, ya sabéis, no estaba en inglés, pero ni siquiera quiero saber qué significa.)

Tosí e intente mi mejor cara de alicaído y enfermizo. "En realidad, no me siento muy bien," dije. "Creo que tengo la gripe porcina."

Él ladeó la cabeza a un lado, contemplándome por un momento. Entonces él se subió a mi cama y puso su mano en mi frente. Me retiré tan rápido que me golpeé la cabeza contra la pared.

"No pareces tener fiebre," dijo." Creo que estás bien para disfrutar de esta noche conmigo."

"No, de verdad," intenté convencerlo. "Justo acabo de tomarme algo así que me ha bajado la fiebre, pero realmente me siento como una mierda."

Él puso los ojos en blanco. Yo tosí y me arrastré bajo las mantas quejándome para que quedase mejor.

"¿Me estás mintiendo, Alfred?", preguntó. "Porque si me estás mintiendo entonces tendré que decirle al pequeño Matthew que Arthur está enamorado de su novio."

"¿Cómo coño te has enterado de eso?" me detuve y grité, olvidándome de que se suponía que estaba enfermo de muerte.

"Tengo clase con Arthur y Francis. Tu amigo no es tan ambiguo con sus emociones como él piensa." su sonrisa se ensanchó. "Tenía mis sospechas acerca de ellos desde hace un tiempo y, a juzgar por tu reacción, estaba en lo correcto. Gracias por aclarármelo."

"Gilipollas", lo acusé. "No tiene derecho a hacer eso."

Braginski solo siguió sonriendo y sacó su teléfono móvil del bolsillo. "Pero eso no me impedirá llamar a Matthew en este momento y decírselo" dijo. "Así que probablemente lo mejor para todos es que me acompañes a nuestra cita, da?"

Me reí. "Como si yo fuera a ir a algún sitio contigo. No creo que vayas a hacerlo."

Supongo que retarlo no fue la mejor idea que he tenido porque la siguiente cosa que sé es que tenía el móvil en la oreja. "¿Matthew? Hola, soy Ivan. Solo llamaba para hacerte saber que-"

Salté fuera de la cama y me abalancé sobre el teléfono, pero él es estúpido y alto, y evitó que se lo quitase. Intenté saltar a por él, pero él simplemente lo pasó a la otra mano. Fruncí el ceño. Estaba tratando el teléfono como si fuese baloncesto. No había forma de que se lo cogiese.

"Bien," susurré. "¡Saldré contigo!"

Él cerró el teléfono y me dio una palmadita en la cabeza. "Esa es la decisión más sabia, Alfred," dijo alegremente. Como si no me hubiese manipulado a pasar el maldito Día de San Valentín con él. Más tarde. La mano me está matando y me es difícil leer lo que estoy escribiendo.

_Más tarde_

Así que, como iba diciendo, accedí a salir con él. No como, salir con él salir con él, solo, ya sabes, salir con él como esa primera vez. Como sea, NO VA A VOLVER A PASAR NUNCA.

En cualquier caso, me tiró un par de pantalones khaki y ese estúpido polo gris que me dio Mamá y que nunca me he puesto porque no puedo llevarlo con vaqueros azules o [4] pero no voy a llevar pantalones negros o corbata como él. No parecía importarle que no fuese tan vestido como él, al final. Desafortunadamente él dijo que (ugh) me veía bien, y entonces dijo algo más en ruso raro. Solo le dije que hablase en Inglés y que se callase.

Había reservado una mesa en un sitio cerca porque sabía que no iba a entrar en un coche con él. Eso o que tuve suerte. En cualquier caso era un italiano y [5] - ¿sales a cenar fuera con alguien en San Valentín? Probablemente la experiencia más humillante de mi vida. Y fue algo como esto:

Ruso estúpido: Tenemos una reserva para las 6:30.

Camarera: ¿Puede darme su apellido, por favor?

Ruso estúpido: Es Braginski. Para dos. Solo dos por-

Yo: Yeah, creo que lo ha pillado.

La estúpida camarera se rió y nos llevo a la estúpido meso al final de todo en un rincón. Siendo exactos no me apetece estar en un rincón oscuro con él, pero al menos aquí nadie más va a vernos juntos.

O eso pensaba antes de que mirase a mi alrededor y viese que los dos hermanos Vargas estaban allí con sus respectivas citas.

Esto es una mierda.

No es que tenga nada en contra de los gays ni nada así, pero ¿por qué tienen que estar aquí? Es decir, perfecto, es el jodido DÍA DE SAN VALENTIN y estoy fuera con un TÍO y yo sé que ELLOS son gays y maldición, ¡no quiero que ellos crean que yo también! seriamente quiero esconderme debajo de la mesa y cortarme las venas con el cuchillo de la mantequilla o algo así.

Gracias a Dios Lovino está ocupado gritándole a todo el mismo. Y no creo que se hayan fijado en mí.

Supongo que la cena en sí misma estuvo bien. Tienen una hamburguesa genial con aros de cebolla y todo, así que la pedí. Y Braginski afortunadamente no se burló de mí por pedir una hamburguesa en un restaurante italiano, porque si lo hiciera en serio le pegaría un puñetazo en la cara.

Pero en su mayor parte él solo intentó una estúpida charla y no hizo nada raro.

Hasta que me acompañó de vuelta a mi dormitorio.

"Ha sido una cita adorable," dijo.

"Er, yeah, fue super," dije sarcástico, mentalmente dispuesto a abandonarlo en cuanto pudiera para ir solo a mi dormitorio sin preocuparme de que me siguiera.

Él me miró sonriente. "¡Me encanta que estés de acuerdo!" dijo. "Tenemos que repetirlo pronto, ahora que estamos saliendo."

"No estamos saliendo," le dije, entornando los ojos. "Me chantajeaste para ir a la cena contigo, ¿recuerdas?"

Su sonrisa se desvaneció para remplazarse por una estúpida cara de cachorro. "Pero Alfred, me dijiste que querías salir conmigo. ¡Estamos saliendo!" Eso eran... ¿lágrimas en sus ojos? "No está bien que digas esas cosas."

"¡Nunca he dicho eso!" grité.

Él frunció el ceño. "Pero lo hiciste. Justo antes de que fuésemos a cenar, accediste a salir conmigo." Sonrió de nuevo y me dio una palmadita en la cabeza. "Así que es tiempo de nuestro beso de buenas noches, da?"

Y entonces fue cuando corrí a mi dormitorio y me encerré en el baño porque la estúpida puerta todavía está rota.

Hoy no pinta mucho mejor.

Natalia, ¿esa chica de mi clase de Inglés? ¿La del Post-it, la que quiere matarme? Yeah. Esa. Hoy después de clase ella me siguió hasta la cafetería y se sentó a mi lado, mirándome así que intenté no hacer contacto visual con ella.

"Er, ¿puedo ayudarte?" le pregunté un poco nervioso. Podía tener un lazo en el pelo, perro, maldición, parecía una maldita psicópata. Podría darle lecciones a Braginski sobre cómo ser espeluznante, y con eso ya digo bastante.

"No quiero que estés cerca de Iván," dijo apretando los dientes.

"Oh, tío, me gustaría hacerlo. ¡Él no me deja en paz!" dije. "Siéntete libre para quitármelo de las manos."

Sin embargo eso no pareció ayudar. Ella solo se quedó mirándome fijamente y empezó a [6]. "Sé que lo has engañado para gustarle", susurró ella. "Pero no te lo advertiré de nuevo. Tócale y te arrepentirás."

Genial. Esto es jodidamente genial.

Ahora tengo dos raros persiguiéndome. Justo lo que siempre he querido.

**16 de Febrero**

Así que Matt y yo nos hemos reconciliado. Él vino a mi habitación pronto y solo permaneció en la puerta y me preguntó si podía entrar dentro y le dije que claro, supongo, y solo permaneció ahí unos minutos y entonces se echó a llorar.

¿Y cómo se supone que voy a estar molesto con él cuando está llorando? Así que le di un abrigo y nos sentamos a los pies de mi cama y hablamos sobre diferentes cosas. Me preguntó si todavía quería ir a Florida con él en las Vacaciones de Primavera, y le dije que podría si no iban a otro Estado. Le pregunté si Arthur iba a venir, y él empezó a llorar de nuevo. Dijo que él no iría, y que no podía entender que Arthur le odiase ahora.

"Solo quiero volver atrás en el tiempo. Quiero que Arthur nunca lo hubiese visto. Lo siento de verdad, Al. En serio," sollozó. "¿Esta todavía enfadado contigo?"

Asentí un poco. "está bien, Matt. No estoy enfadado contigo."

"¡No es justo que esté enfadado contigo!" dijo. "Es por mi culpa, ¿no?"

Le dije que no, claro que no, que solo nos habíamos peleado como hacemos normalmente y que las cosas se arreglarán.

"Bien, lo arreglaremos," dije. "Siempre lo hacemos."

Y lo hacemos, ¿verdad?

... ¿verdad?

**17 de Febrero**

Hoy Natalia me esperó después del entrenamiento de baloncesto. Me persiguió desde el gimnasio todo el camino hasta el edificio de artes gritándome que permaneciese lejos de su "precioso Iván" y que si no lo hacía ella... Haría cosas que sonaban realmente dolorosas y realmente ilegales. ¿Y qué hace Braginski

Jodidamente nada.

Porque él también tiene miedo de ella.

Así qué ¿qué se supone que voy a hacer si ella realmente me atrapa?

**18 de Febrero**

Mañana es el gran partido -ganar o romper. Sé que es solo mi segundo año, así que no tendré esta oportunidad de nuevos, además que sería genial poder ir a Florida en las Vacaciones de Primavera, aunque realmente me gustaría ir a otro Estado.

_Unos minutos antes_

... Braginski acaba de escribirme preguntándome si voy a comer con él.

No es que quiera, pero me imagino que jugará mejor si soy amable con él así que supongo que lo haré. Simplemente soy, ya sabéis, todo para el equipo. Porque soy muy bueno y heroico. Pasar tiempo con él es, seriamente, la última cosa que quiero.

Y esto apesta aún más porque tenemos que comer fuera del campus (ugh él adora eso) porque no quiero que me vean con él en la escuela o Natalia intente mutilarme. Creo que iremos al Burger King o algo, desde que no estoy admitido en el McDonald's.

_Más tarde_

Me va a llevar en su coche. (Realmente es el coche de Toris. Y ni siquiera quiero saber cómo/por qué se conocen. Conociendo a Iván probablemente le haya amenazado con lesiones corporales si no se lo dejaba.)

En cualquier caso, no hemos ido al Burger King. Aunque hemos ido al McDonald's para coches y no he tenido que pagar y él no ha intentado matarme, así que supongo que está bien.

**20 de Febrero**

Perdimos el partido de ayer. No voy a ir al Estatal. No quiero hablar de ello.

**22 de Febrero**

He estado bastante desanimado los últimos días, pero estoy intentando ser positivo. Siempre quedará el año que viene, y además, voy a ir a Florida con mis amigos. Hablando de eso, creo que voy a hablar con Arthur. Esto mierda... ignorándome dura demasiado. Y sé que Francis va a ir, pero Arthur va a tener que superarlo porque es mi mejor amigo y las Vacaciones de Primavera apestan sin él.

_Más tarde_

No importa. Jodido Arthur. Y jodidas Vacaciones de Primavera también.

**23 de Febrero**

Cosas que Realmente Me Molestan:

1. Los rusos.

2. Los británicos.

3. Los japoneses.

¿Y sabéis por qué? Porque todos ellos apestan. A Braginski ni siquiera le importa que no vayamos al estatal. ¿No es raro? es decir, él es un jodido senior. No creo que piense en unirse a la NBA pronto, [1]. ¿Por qué no está molesto? Me molesta a mí que esté tan imperturbable con eso. Nos hemos dejado la piel este año y a él ni siquiera le importa. Odio admitirlo, pero es realmente bueno. Y es lo que me molesta tanto. ¿Por qué no le importa un nada, joder?

¿Y sabéis que más me molesta? El jodido Arthur. Incluso después de que intentase hablar con él, todavía me da la espalda. Es decir, me doy cuenta de que está herido, pero qué diablos. Le dije que no tenía nada que ver con lo de Matt y Francis.

"Pero tú sabías que estaban juntos y no me lo dijiste," dijo. "Podría haberme hecho fácilmente el tonto. Pero no pensaste en eso, ¿lo hiciste?"

No sé por qué tiene que hacerlo todo tan difícil. Yo estaba más que dispuesto a aceptar sus disculpas por tratarme como una basura, pero él no podía decir simplemente "lo siento". Así que le dije que iba a ir a las Vacaciones de Primavera con ellos y que estaba encantado de que él no viniese.

Y el estúpido Kiku justo le preguntó a Arthur si iría al WalMart con él. A Arthur nunca le ha gustado el WalMart. Piensa que Tesco es mejor. Lo cual es estúpido, porque tienen bastantes cosas parecidas. Pero aparte de ese asunto. Kiku no debería preguntar a Arthur que fuese al WalMart con él. ¿Por qué se lo preguntó al estúpido británico y a mí? Eso era una cosa de mía y de Kiku.

Así que odio a los japoneses.

Pero no tanto como odio a los británicos.

Y los rusos.

_Más tarde_

Matt me preguntó si quería ir a una sesión de estudio con él y Francis, ya que todos tenemos el test de Francés antes de las Vacaciones de Primavera. Solo le dije que me dejase solo.

Ok, es posible.

Y entonces él me dijo que tenía la "ira mal enfocada" que tenía que lidiar con ello o de lo contrario no disfrutaría de nuestras vacaciones.

¿Qué mierda es eso de ira mal enfocada? Ni siquiera tengo ninguna ira que enfocar mal.

No estoy jodidamente enfadado.

**25 de Febrero**

¿QUÉ COÑO?

Ni siquiera puedo. Yo solo- Ni siquiera-

ARGH.

_Más tarde_

¿Quién coño saca mierda como esta? Honestamente. Si no se ha graduado después de este semestre, me traslado. Lo juro por Dios. ¿La única cosa que me mantiene cuerdo? Saber que él se va en dos meses.

_Más tarde_

Ok. Creo que estoy tranquilo. Bien, tranquilo.

... Yeah, no. Todavía quiero romper algo.

_Más tarde_

Todo lo que tengo que decir es, no puedo esperar a mañana. Una semana-libre de Braginski. Podría llorar. Soy tan feliz.

Nota para mi mismo: Comprar montañas de cerveza para esta noche. Oh, y protector solar.

**26 de Febrero**

No sé a quién odio más: a Iván por contarle a Matthew que estamos saliendo, o Matt por creerle e invitarle a las Vacaciones de Primavera con nosotros.

Joder. Mi. Vida.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:**

Significado de las flores:

Girasol - adoración, pensamientos puros

Tulipanes - ojos bonitos

Gardenias - amor solitario

(Me gusta pensar que Iván puso ese ramo pensando en ellos juntos, y puso un montón de pensamientos sin más...)


End file.
